Yautja Apprentice-The Dark Blade Clan: The Chikara Chronicles
by Uzumaki7
Summary: Naruto has lived passed the Fourth Great Shinobi World War and has become part of the Yautja Society for over the last few centuries. Now, sent in a cross-clan hunt with the Elite Clan and head to the Planet BG-386.


A/N: I'm just being lazy and trying to loosen my Writers Block. So here is the whole ordeal about the story. Naruto has been within the Yautja society for some time now and he is an Elite Hunter within this. Naruto Uzumaki is 50 % Yautja, 35% Human-based Shinobi and 15% Engineer.

This is much like Ripley 8, even when she possessed the cross DNA of a Xenomorph, she was entirely something more, so even Naruto's uniqueness is unknown despite these traits.

Naruto's capabilities as shinobi are strong but it is enough to help him in harsh circumstances. Naruto can still use Rasengan and create clones, but the limit is five clones. Remember, in both Alien and Predator it relies on strategy and strength so you'll understand.

Because this follows my chronicles Naruto wields a Kekkei genkai. NO Sharingan, No Mokuton and No Rinnegan. He has two Kekkei genkai.

Here is some info about the clan he's with and the two species I mentioned.

* * *

…

The Dark Blade Clan is a Yautja clan who were indirectly responsible for the distribution of Yautja technology throughout Earth. One notable member of their clan was the hunter Scarface. The clan was known for their advanced technology, far superior to the weaponry of the other clans. Their armor and weapons all followed the same design, black with red lights decorating them.

The Dark Blade Clan seems to be a highly powerful clan among the Yautja, as they have personal variants of weapons, including their own versions of the Maul, Glaive, Combistick, Wristblades, Smart Disk, Plasmacaster, Armor, and Mask. The Dark Blade Clan's personal variants of these weapons are top of the line, such as extremely large Wristblades, a Smart Disk whose targeting matrix can store up to 4 targets, and a Glaive with monstrous plasma-forged blades for unparalleled cutting power. The Dark Blade Clan is also full of very capable warriors; a single Predator was able to survive 100 years on a dangerous planet with just a Glaive and his Wristblades to protect himself and then reverse the fate of the stolen Yautja technology on earth and survive impossible odds- and he wasn't even the head of the clan.

The Dark Blade Clan is possibly an Elite clan full of very powerful hunters, who they equip with their own, extremely powerful variants of the usual Yautja weaponry. They also have their own armor and mask type, though these are shown to be cosmetic and no more effective than the average armor.

The Dark Blade Clan: are the largest Predators encountered so far in the franchise, standing around 8 feet tall, making them larger than even the Super Predators.

* * *

The Engineers, also known as Pilots (after the individual discovered on LV-426), Space Jockeys, Ossians or Mala'kak, are an ancient extraterrestrial species of unknown origin. They possess some of the most advanced technology in the entire galaxy, with special emphasis placed on their skills in Genetic Engineering. Credited with the creation of mankind, Engineers are believed to have been beneficent Creators of sorts who sailed the stars terraforming primordial celestial bodies and seeding them with the foundations of biological life. As such, they are revered by some as gods by the species they created.

The Engineers are a technologically-advanced race of creatures reaching the highest known achievement Tier of technology in the known galaxy even surpassing the Yautja. They are extremely advanced in genetic engineering.

…

* * *

With the full focus on the Yautja I wanted to add a little lest to crossover between the species.

Naruto is an Elite Hunter because I'm skipping the small journey and heading to the actual part from where it takes place. In the game of Alien vs. Predator (2010) where it involves the Xenomorph outbreak on BG-386, the summary is this. Naruto has lived a long life; he enters a cross-clan hunt between the Dark Blade Clan and the Elite Clan. But after it goes wrong he is left on the planet till he can get off the planet.

He joins forces with one of the female protagonist named "Tequila" in search for her missing solider "Rookie". They start from the very beginning and it goes down from there.

That's all I have to offer for now because I want to get this out of the way and play it right. If it makes some people better I can give a little insight about the Prequel from Naruto's beginning.

And if this doesn't work well I'm just going to delete this because I don't like the space taken too much.

I don't have to make Naruto anything related to the Engineers. I have ways for him to become a Yautja without Bio-Engineering so just think about it. I'll gladly make it half and half for human and Yautja for Naruto.

Please review and tell me what you think. And I mean it. I want reviews.


End file.
